1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to an exercising apparatus comprising a rope having at least one intermediate portion extending around pulley means and opposite ends which are held by the exerciser and selectively pulled by one hand against resistance provided by the other hand. Apparatuses of this general type include a rope placed around one or more pulleys and may be found amoung prior art patents in Class 272, Subclasses 116, 125, 131, 132, 133, and 134 in the U.S. Patent Office.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
Prior art references, which may be pertinent to the disclosed invention and are known to applicant, include the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,746,111--FISHER
U.S. Pat. No. 3,117,781--VARGO
U.S. Pat. No. 3,301,555--SICHERMAN
U.S. Pat. No. 3,355,171--OESAU
U.S. Pat. No. 3,369,809--MORRILL, Jr.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,874--WILKIN
U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,474--MACABET et al
U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,860--SELNES
U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,119--DAVIS
U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,573--JAMBA
U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,756--HERSEY et al
Of the prior art references known to applicant, the Fisher U.S. Pat. No. 1,746,111 and the Morrill, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 3,369,809 appear to constitute the most relevant prior art, in particular, the latter. While both the Fisher and Morrill, Jr. patents relate to exercising devices comprising strap or rope members with an intermediate portion extending around pulley means and handles at the opposite ends, these prior art devices do not include means for readily shifting position of the handle and securely securing the end of the rope to selected positions of the handle as disclosed and claimed herein. Further, the known prior art apparatus do not include handles with rotatable grips. Additionally, the prior art apparatus do not use or suggest the use of quick release, automatic clamping member used in the disclosed invention for adjusting effective length of the rope.